Lasombra
La Sombra is a character who briefly appeared in flashback in the hour long Hey Arnold! episode "The Journal" and the main antagonist in the 2017 TV film Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie. He is a river pirate who sought to steal the Corazon (a valuable ancient artifact) from the Green-Eyed People tribe and was successful until Miles and Stella Shortman stole it away from him. His quest to retrieve the stone and punish Miles and Stella for their interference was to lure them back to San Lorenzo somehow through the pretense that the Green-Eyes were dying of the sleeping sickness again and cause them to be stuck there for about nine to ten years away from their son Arnold. La Sombra's original voice actor in "The Journal" is unknown and is voiced by Alfred Molina in The Jungle Movie, who also portrayed Maxim Horvath and Doctor Octopus. Biography The Journal La sombra appears briefly in the two part series finale. As stated in "The journal" La sombra was a greedy river pirate who stole the Corazon from the fabled green eyed people for his own selfish purposes. What he didn't count on were a pair of adventurers named miles and stella shortman. They were both successful in saving the corazon from la sombra, who swore revenge. Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie "As you can see I've made a living stealing and selling all that is precious in central America, but one treasure still eludes me; The Corazon." -La sombra explaining his plan to steal the corazon La sombra returns in the 2017 television movie as the main antagonist. At one point, he disguised himself as miles and stella's close friend, Eduardo, for one purpose; To have revenge on miles and stella by kidnapping their son, arnold. He is first seen watching arnold from his computer screen and chuckling evily to himself, seeing his plan now in full motion. He is next seen on his ferry boat on the docks of San Lorenzo, disguised as Eduardo and pretending to be him by quickly recognising arnold. He invites arnold and company aboard his boat and introduces them to his crew (One of which Olga falls in love with, much to helga's irritation.) Once they sail down the river, la sombra/Eduardo sees arnolds necklace glow and confirms him to be chosen bye the green eyed people, according to the ancient prophecy. He proposes they find the green eyed people and find out the answer the miles and stella' s disappearance. "So, you've heard about the infamous la sombra? He was not happy that your parents stole back a precious treasure from him, the Corazon. (..) We could turn around and head back to safety or we could continue ahead, and maybe find out about your parents." -A hint to Fake eduardo's true nature. He then talks with arnold about the threat of la sombra, and that he was not happy that miles and stella stole the Corazon from him. When arnold says they are in danger, La Sombra/Eduardo says that while they could turn around and head back to safety, they could also continue ahead and maybe find out about his parents. He then tells arnold not to tell the others, under fear that they would get worried. Later that night, While keeping lookout, La sombra/Eduardo is smelled by abner, Arnold's pig. Abner doesn't smell anything good and tried to warn arnold, but to no avail. Arnold then tells La sombra/Eduardo that a ship is following them, which turn out to be river pirates. He makes arnold believe that la Sombra is attacking them, and orders arnold to stay down while he fights the pirates off and to forget about his friends. He then steers the ferryboat into dangerous rapids, confident that the pirates would not follow them through there. He succeeds in outrunning the pirates, at the cost of wrecking the ferryboat on some rocks. "Now friends, let me explain what just happened back there. (...) Eh true, we have escaped an unexpected attack and yes our boat is unfortunately wrecked but there is good news, we are not lost, we can hike from here to our jungle habitat, a safe place." - La sombra leading arnold and co. into his trap. The next morning, the wrecked ferryboat explodes, leaving arnold, La Sombra/Eduardo Literally up the creek without a stinkin' paddle. He assures them that he will lead them through the jungle to his habitat. When asked by helga who attacked them and why, La Sombra/Eduardo Explains to the group of the river pirates threat, and their and La Sombra's vendetta against arnold. Sid then asked why La Sombra us after arnold, to which La Sombra/Eduardo says it is only Arnold's buisness and leads the group into the jungle. "May I have your attention? There's been a misunderstanding which I would like to correct. I am not Eduardo, I am La Sombra, and you are now my prisoners. And you will remain my prisoners until this football headed boy shows me where to find the corazon!" -La Sombra Revealing his true colors. La sombra/Eduardo leads the group to his hideout. He then reveals to them, via taking off his fake moustache, that he is not Eduardo, But La Sombra. He then proceeds to take everyone prisoner and reveals that he was the one who arranged the class trip to San Lorenzo to lure arnold there. He then reveals to everyone that he and arnold had a deal, that they would go look for the green eyed people, much to everyone's shock and anger. He then has his men lock the group and arnold away. "Whats going on? (..) So, did a small child knock you out? Or did you just, fall asleep? (..) *Laughs* Well done, you did exactly as I wanted. See? I intended for him to escape. The green eyes would not have shown themselves if I was with him, so I put a tracking device on him, now he will lead me straight to them. Gather the group, we're going hunting for green eyes! And their precious Corazon..." - La Sombra plotting to go after arnold after putting a tracking device on him. Later that night, arnold, with the help of Gerald and helga, sneak past a guard and escape. La Sombra Inst angered, however, as he put a tracking device on arnold so he could lead him to the green eyed people, knowing they would show themselves in his presence. "Eyes on the prize...." -La Sombra after leaving some of his men to die going after arnold. As La Sombra and some of his men pursue arnold, he let's them die as a result of booby traps, intent on catching arnold. "I know what to do. ¡Buenos diaz Partners!" - La sombra after arriving at the green eyed people's palace. A short while later, La sombra arrives at the village of the green eyed people, and spots the Corazon with greedy eyes. He then reveals the tracking device on arnold necklace, Using the green eyed people's own treasure against them in the process. He then shows surprise that the only green eyed people awake are children, and decides to take all in the kingdom, and bring people there to sell it to them. He is then attacked by the green eyed children, Gerald, Helga, and Arnold. He then breaks out, grabs arnold, and flees the scene. "I can see we're not wanted here, arnold, ¡Vaminos! (...) No? i need you, parnter!." - La Sombra fleeing with arnold and the Corazon. He then leaves helga and Gerald to die hanging from a broken bridge, and forces arnold to open the Corazon's box or else they'll die, to which arnold complies. Once the Corazon opens, La Sombra pushes arnold aside and tries to take it. "Out of my way! So beautiful, and it's all mine...." - La Sombra Before being shot by a poison dart. But before he can even touch it, The box shoot La Sombra in the forehead with a poisonous dart, causing him to fall off the cliff and into the canyon. "So, you finally caught up to us, Eduardo. You call that a moustache?!" - La Sombra coming back up for his final attempt to take the corazon. La sombra then climbs back up, his skin green from the poison. He then finds the real Eduardo and mocks his moustache. He then attacks Eduardo, trying to stab him with the cart from his head. But in the struggle, the Corazon is knocked down and rolled off the cliff. "You pest, just like your parents! I don't care if I have to throw you off the cliff, GO GET IT!" - La Sombra's final words before succumbing to the poison. Furious at losing the Corazon again, La Sombra grabs arnold by the shirt, and orders him to go and get it back. Before he could let arnold go, the poison of the cart finally got to him, resulting in him staggering back. Before he falls, however, he grabs Arnold's amulet, and falls into he canyon, dying of the poison and ending his evil reign in San Lorenzo once and for all. Gallery la sombra in the jaournal.png|La Sombra during a flashback from the episode The Journal. la sombra mask.jpg|La Sombra in test footage for the original Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie back in the early 2000s. La Sombra.jpg|La Sombra in concept sketches for the original draft La Sombra shot by a poisonous dart.png Did you all think you saw the last of me.png DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DONE, YOU LITTLE BRAT.png La Sombra's death.jpg Trivia *Much like Percival C. McLeach, he is a dark villain in a light adventure setting in a sequel that is set more in a more serious nature than the predecessor, Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck. *When it was confirmed that Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie was cancelled due the poorly reception of Hey Arnold! The Movie, many fans got upset, because nobody knew what would have happened (including the fate of both Arnold's parents and La Sombra). But years later, it was finally revealed that the movie will be on television in 2017. * La Sombra is by far the most dangerous villain Arnold has ever faced. * La Sombra is the first villain on Hey Arnold! to die at the end. *La Sombra Is by far the most dangerous Cartoon Villain Nickelodeon ever created. *He is similar to Zoe From Alvin the the chipmunks: Chipwrecked, for both are treasure crazed people who reside in the jungle. Though unlike Zoe, La Sombra doesn't reform. *He is also similar to Bill Sykes From Oliver and company. Similarly with both Zoe And sykes, La Sombra harmed a child to achieve his goals. Also, like Sykes, he didn't care if his henchman died. And In Sykes case of henchman, Roscoe and DeSoto. * In a promotional image, La Sombra's hair was grey. *La Sombra's death was the most gruesome death in Nickelodeon history. Category:Pirates Category:Inconclusive Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Criminals Category:Hey Arnold! Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Gaolers Category:The Heavy Category:Greedy Category:Gangsters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deal Makers Category:Brutes Category:Blackmailers Category:Archenemy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Thief Category:Obsessed Category:Nameless Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Power Hungry Category:Elderly Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Poachers Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Anarchist Category:Game Changer Category:Assassin Category:Deceased